ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Commodore Attire (Augmented) +2 Set
category:armorcategory:Armor Sets A set of rare armor only wearable by high-level Corsairs. This set strengthens the Corsair's image of naval commander quite effectively, with the color scheme shifting from the old light-brown tones of the Artifact set to rich, navy blue fabrics, deep brown leathers and white cloth trimming. The true potential of this Relic Armor can be unleashed by completing the Trials of the Magians. There are 2 variations of this armor with stage 1 being Item-related augments and stage 2 being Merit point-related augments. This is the stage 2 +2 version of the Relic armor set. * For the normal version, see Commodore Attire Set. * For the +1 version, see Commodore Attire +1 Set. * For the stage 1 +2 verison, see Commodore Attire +2 Set. * For a side by side comparison of the Commodore Frac sets visit Commodore Sets Comparison. Number of Pieces: 5 Cost to store: Not storable with armor depository NPC. Storage Slip: Moogle Storage Slip 13 : Set Summary *'Defense' 168 *'HP' +86 *'STR' +16 *'DEX' +5 *'AGI' +15 *'INT' +5 *'Evasion' +9 *'Attack' +9 *'Accuracy' +21 *'Range Accuracy' +12 *'Range Attack' +36 *'"Magic Atk. Bonus"' +6 *'Augments "Phantom Roll"' **Occasionally supercharges rolls with bonuses usually only received if a specific job is in party, without the need for that job to be present. Chances of effect happening seem to be around ??%. **Does not need to be worn during Double-up. Supercharged Phantom Roll effect will persist throughout the duration of the roll, unless you bust. **Does not increase the extra bonus received if the associated job is present in the party. **Does not apply to any rolls which lack a specific party bonus job (rolls learned after level 75). *'Enhances "Winning Streak" effect' **Adds 6 sec. per merit. *'Enhances "Random Deal" effect' **Increases success rate with one job ability waiting on recast. **Small chance to restore 3 job abilities with more than one job ability waiting on recast. *'Enhances "Loaded Deck" effect' **Reduces the failure chance by 10% per merit. *'Enhances "Snapshot" effect' **-2% delay. *'Enhances "Fold" effect' **Has a random chance to erase 2 Phantom Rolls or Busts instead of 1. **This will occur 20% per merit. *'Enhances "Snake Eye" effect' **Has a random chance to leave recast of Snake Eye at 0 sec. **This will occur 4% per merit. *'Enhances "Wild Card" effect' **Gives one (invisible) re-roll if the initial roll is a 1 or 2. **There is no animation for the re-roll. **Has a 5.5% chance each for a 1 or 2 and a 22.2% chance each for a 3-6. Background The rank of Commodore derives from the French commandeur, which was one of the highest ranks in orders of knighthood, and in military orders the title of the knight in charge of a commenda (a local part of the order's territorial possessions). Commodore is now used as a military rank in many navies for officers whose position exceeds that of a navy captain, but is less than that of a rear admiral. An American commodore, like an English commodore or a French chef d'escadre, is but a senior captain, temporarily commanding a small number of ships, detached for any special purpose. They hold no permanent rank, recognized by government, above his captaincy; though once employed as a commodore, usage and courtesy unite in continuing the title. category:armor category:Armor Sets Category:Relic Armor +2 category:Rare category:Exclusive